Luck of the Maiden
by EmpressKira
Summary: Marco was a simple cabin boy who may have been bestowed with the best luck he could ever receive from the Maiden. Now, his life is starting to turn for the better because he knows that his merman would not steer him wrong, right? MarcoAce. Rated T language/violence/etc. OneShot. Enjoy!


_**A/N:: I started this back in, oh goodness... like November? I had been at one of my daughters pageants staying at a hotel and decided to start a new oneshot. I actually typed more than half of this in the two days I had time to than anything. It's just been lingering because I got to a certain point and my plot phoenixes just kind of festered away after something else or on another oneshot/story. So, FINALLY I have finished this beauty~!**_

 _ **I do hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

 **Luck of the Maiden**

The sun is high in the sky, hollers and a boastful sea shanty started up as a ship with white uniformed sailors were busying themselves. Some sailors swabbed the decks, others were cleaning down the dishes in the galley where they just had lunch, and then you had the ones being assigned to miscellaneous tasks. Out of them all, a young male with light hair stood with a stoic appearance, even with a man sneering at him with a finger jabbing to his chest. The blonde-haired sailor was a new cabin boy and so he was on the bottom of the list to do the strenuous and worse jobs. His superior practically breathing down his collar before ordering him to a small boat to scrub some of the barnacles from the bottom of the boat. Some officer was tasked to keep watch on him and the young sailor merely did as he was told.

The blonde never fought back, learning when young that the more you fought the more likely you would get stuck with the even worse jobs; not that barnacle scrapping was the best by any means. Hearing his name being hollered out to get the boat to start descending to the water and Marco did that with no complaints. They had moved to be along the boat, straps attached and someone would move them around during their task. It would take some time to do, but—really—they had it and the blonde would just keep his bored stare as he scraped with an oar lined with metal at the end to do the task.

Marco didn't chose to have a life like this. It was either a prison cell for the rest of his life or to 'clean up his act' by working as a sailor of the marines. Of course, he chose the latter of his choices because he has always wanted to be out on the sea. Along the endless waters that glimmered in the sun or gloomed ominously during a storm. The blonde wanted nothing more than to be in the Sea Maiden's berth and would want nothing more than to die out in the endless depths over a jail cell.

It was a misunderstanding when he got arrested. Some man, who so happened to have blonde hair, stole something and whilst running by him, shoved the ornament into Marco's hands. He had no clue what he was holding and the guards had arrested him on the spot, though he sputtered that he had no clue what was going on. They just muttered about _no excuses_ and had him cuffed on sight before thrown to their captain. The superior didn't care about a commoner and gave him the choice since they sometimes had a hard time coming across new recruiters with pirates out, especially the fleet who had commanders and was led under a man named Whitebeard.

Marco just wanted to be free with the Maiden.

The cabin boy was given a short break after a while and let himself rest along the small dinghy side with his forearms. Blue eyes matching the watery depths were gazing in a haze and it was evident he wanted to be somewhere besides there. He let his mind wonder whilst taking the break, noticing the officer drinking some ale and knew another officer was straddling the railing above to have an extra eye on him.

A glimmer of fiery red caught his attention as he adjusted his eyes to focus into the water and felt his breath caught when the glimmer was there again, flaring up under the dinghy. No words left the sailor as he kept curious eyes and lifted his head from his arms as he gazed into the sea. Nothing appeared again, making Marco believe he was just losing his mind from the meaningless chores he had to undergo and let a sigh come out. Eyes closed as he felt himself take breaths and let himself enjoy the sun beating down on him.

Water rippled and before he could open eyes, hands slick with water lined his cheeks. Eyes flickered open as he looked straight into dark orbs, tinting brown in the depths of them. Tan skin showed with freckles sprinkled along cheeks that were up slightly from the smile appearing along glistened pink lips. Dampened hair showed to be a dark brown, but couldn't hide the fins from ears that rested instead of flared open. Hands shifted, making him feel the rough textures and tried to figure out if it was scales. Out of everything he was seeing, it surprised him most that the mermaid before him is a _male_. It was rare to hear about mermen in folklore and he wasn't sure how to take everything.

Marco hadn't realized, but his body was leaning over the edge as the young merman was coaxing him towards the water more. Dark orbs gazed curiously and lips pressed to the blondes with hands moving along to the back of the sailor's neck. Blue eyes widened as he couldn't find himself to pull away even when nails dug into his skin and he was yanked towards the water.

"Oi!" The holler was from the officer above as he noticed the cabin boy being pulled towards the water, front half disappearing but hands gripped the edge. The dinghy rocked dangerously and the officer in the small boat was grasping to the boy to pull him back. Whatever had the blonde was strong as they were suddenly drawing other sailors to the railing as the officers were shouting.

The merman had the blonde partially in his domain as he pulled lips away and gazed mystically into blue orbs. They stared for a moment, rocked lightly from the sailor being tugged on and Marco noticed something there digging into his neck. Hands slipped along his face once more as he was pulled back out of the water with sputters and tried to get his oxygen back that he hadn't realized he was going without.

"Pull us up!" The officer in the dinghy shouted as he noticed the blood on the blonde's back as it soaked into his damp clothes. Marco appeared to be dazed in confusion on what just happened and soon found himself being pulled to the main deck. The ship's doctor came over to check him over and was examining his neck to notice claw scrapes along with an emblem resting to the start of his spine, looking as if it was a flame. Nothing had been recorded like that before, but the officer that was watching from the railing mentioned of seeing hands gripping to the cabin boy before he was pulled partially under.

"What happened, boy?" The Commodore asked as he finally decided to talk to the blonde, who seemed to snap out of his daze.

"I'm not sure, sir. I noticed something red in the water, thinking maybe it was imagination and then hands were on me." Marco began to speak as he soon rubbed a hand along his head, ruffling blonde strands and made the water be flicked around him.

"Hands?" Someone asked in disbelief and the officer who was up top shook his head with a hand to stop the sailor from continuing.

"I 'aw it too! 'Ands grabbed 'im before yankin' 'im in!" Words came out, making the Commodore nod in understanding and moved to peer at the spot in surprise.

"It's the mark of the Maiden." Sailors either shifted away or drew closer to the blonde in curiosity on why _he_ was bestowed with such a gift, or curse depending on how you looked at it.

"It was a fuckin' mermaid?!" Someone hollered in questioning before most began to chatter at the new development on seeing this 'simple' cabin boy getting such a thing. Most didn't think he was anything special, the outcast among the crew and looked to not even want to be there. It angered some, thinking they deserved something like that more and held some resentment towards Marco. Who was just sitting with fingers trailing over the emblem blindly, but his skin was raised lightly as if it was a tattoo and he could just feel at ease when touching it.

 _Maybe it was a sign from the Maiden that he belonged to sail on her sea?_

 _A mark of freedom, perhaps?_

"Enough dawdling!" The Commodore shouted as he didn't want too much gossip going on and soon sailors began scampering to do their work. "Come with me, boy!" He barked to the blonde who merely stood up and followed his superior so he could properly be patched and then observed for a while.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Battles were always interesting to watch, canon balls causing an erosion below in the water as they sank. Dark eyes watched below the surface as he wasn't sure on why the humans insisted on battling in such ways, but it only made him more curious. Marking that human was starting to show more promise for Ace, wanting to learn more of humans and have a grand adventure. Of course, the merman tried to think of many ways to get the blonde away from these ungrateful sailors who mistreated him. There wasn't anything he could do, so he merely let the Maiden take control of the situation, knowing everything would work out for those who are patient.

 _And his patience paid off._

Ace was viewing with eyes peering along the surface as the marines battled some pirate ship. At this rate, both ships would sink or at least the brunette would make sure of it. The merman kept tabs on what happened throughout the ocean near him, not straying far from his human since he could sense the sailor.

Another pirate ship was just some short couple days away from here and he had heard enough rumors of them; being understanding and would take all those wanting to live in the Maiden's berth. Not only that, but this Whitebeard was like the Maiden's Warrior for her territory above. Merfolk had their own opinions of the human captain, but Ace was definitely interested to hear the stories. There was no doubt in Ace's mind that he knew his human would be happier among those pirates to be free and in turn he would gain adventures to live through.

The merman wasn't sure why he was so enthralled with the sailor, but he had noticed him one day whilst scrubbing to the railing as the blonde had to rid blood away from a recent battle. When his dark eyes noticed him more, there was this rippling feeling through him and it made him intrigued. He was merely swimming the vast ocean, his two brothers got separated from him years ago and he wasn't even sure where he was; even when told at certain colonies. This part of sea is somewhere he started to grow used to and learn the islands and colonies well, each had their own feel to it along with what they looked like. So, when he wandered with eyes noticing the marine ship and the blonde scrubbing down the wood, he felt drawn.

Something made Ace linger longer around the ship and he could hardly contain himself when they made the sailor scrape barnacles. He waited for the perfect time and when he had gone to the surface, he was more than excited when he could finally touch the blonde. It flared a fire through him, every thrum had him claim the human as his to protect and he couldn't stop himself from meeting their lips together. It was a way to distract the sailor long enough to pull him in his territory and let his own pheromone into the blonde. A mark should have been left in the wake of where his nails nipped skin and finger tips had smoothed it in. The merman had been happy for what he did, but still only lingered around within the depths.

The pirate ship had been gaining water, the hull broken by a close-range canon ball, and the marine ship would not last too much longer. Brown eyes skimmed the battle as he kept close eye on where his human was, being able to sense his presence, and then that was when the man was overboard. The merman was quick to move and as he darted through the ocean, his human grasped to driftwood and that had him calm. Keeping an eye, he drove off any predators eyeing the blonde's legs as if he were a meal. Ace protected his human who clambered on the driftwood, part of his feet hanging off and seemed to be paddling away from the scene. The creaking of wood was heard as dark eyes saw the hull of the marine ship snap finally from the weak boards from being hit by cannonballs and had no proper repair there from previous times.

 _Foolish._

Hands sloshed through water, merman drifting beneath as he watched his human move away from the battle. Noticing he was going off course from a potential chance of a greater freedom, he carefully flicked his fiery red tail with a yellow fin fanning out to have him rock vicariously. Fingers gripped the wood, he noticed, and soon he stopped to see the human continue. It made him grumble before shifting to adjust and his tail began rocking him again, noticing the same gripping reaction. There was a pause before the sailor soon began going the way he wanted and that made him grin as he swam in a few circles underneath and just let his human do this so he could feel his own accomplishments.

It took time, a long time in the merman's opinion, but what worried him was the blonde stopping an awful lot after just the first day. Shifting up to view above the surface, eyes were closed and skin looked dried out from sea water that he was still soaked partially in as the driftwood still rocked. Worry filled Ace as he viewed the male who looked dehydrated and soon moved closer to begin pushing the makeshift raft.

He should have known that the marines were mistreating his human and it was a bit noticeable that it may have been a few days of harsh treatment with hardly any drink or food. So, the merman knew that even a day was hard on the sailor and he made sure to care for the man. He could heal the sailor, but only when it's physical wounds and he didn't have any in sight. The pirate ship was close, it would take a bit of time to still make it over, but quicker with him pushing it along. Hands were up against the wood as the merman stayed close to his human and near the water so no one else could spot him when he got closer to the ship.

A groan brought him to view to dazed blue eyes after a while where he could see the ship in the distance and merely moved to put his chin to hands. This smile showed on Ace as he viewed his human and gave a reassuring look with his tail flickering to move them along. He wasn't expecting the hand to touch along his cheek and through his hair with a gentle stroke. A sensation fluttered through the merman as he stared to the man on the driftwood and let his head shift into the affection he was receiving.

This breath of relief was there from the sailor and Ace was beginning to enjoy the warmth before he heard the hollering. His human shifted in confusion and was going to move, but a hand was pressing to the visible cheek. Dark orbs viewed in reassurance and a smile was there before the brunette slipped under the water. Fingers lingered on the driftwood as he made sure to push his human closer to the pirates shouting about a drifter.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco couldn't believe his luck of finally getting away from that God-awful ship and meeting the same merman, who had also helped him. Every nerve in his body was relieved seeing the brunette and couldn't resist touching him since it had been several months. When he heard the hollering, he worried on what to do since he was sure it wasn't marines. The hand on him and the reassuring abyss staring to him had him relax. The sailor let his merman move his raft along the water, saving his energy.

Getting closer, hollers made him shift to soon peer up with a squint to the ship and he was stunned at the large man standing by the railing talking to a male beside him. The signature facial hair had him knowing right away on who he was and when those grey eyes found him, something spread through his muscles. He _relaxed_ as the gaze stayed on him and could hear the rumbling of chuckles. The powerful tone came out in orders to help the drifter and Marco turned to the water to notice the fingers gone. A hand shifted to feel under the water, not finding his merman and was slightly disappointed. His attention went back to the ship as he noticed a rope ladder down for him and he let the Maiden take reigns on this.

 _Surely his merman wouldn't lead him into something dangerous, right?_

Hands moved to push through the water, soon reaching the ladder and gripped to the rope tightly. His body shifted to steady on knees as both hands moved to have a better grip and let legs slide to dip in the water before one of his bare feet found the ladder. Ascending, taking in steady breaths, he found himself at the rail and was helped aboard by a man with auburn hair that grinned widely to him.

"Hey-oh! Names Thatch!" Confusion showed on the blonde as he rested against the railing, sitting down, and someone was holding a tankard to him. Hands took a hold, not caring if it was poisoned, and drank from it almost hurriedly.

"Gurarararara! Thirsty, son?" The question left the large male with a white moustache resting below his nose and lined with his grin. The beverage was finished off and the blonde coughed lightly before another was handed to him. Hands traded the tankards out so he could drink the other gratefully and he noticed brows furrow from the captain as if noticing. "Thatch, get him something to eat."

"Sure thing, Pops!" The auburn-haired pirate began moving to the galley just as the blonde finished off his drink and was relaxing back somewhat.

"Alright, my boys, get some clothing for him and then back to your business." The pirates were shifting around, someone claiming he had something and then the captain was grinning to the sailor. "Come along, son. You look like you could use a rinse and rest from the sun for just a short bit." Surprise showed on Marco as a hand was offered to him and there was a pause of questioning. A hand carefully met the one extended and the sailor let himself be dragged to a bedroom of sorts, a wall had an opening and he had assumed it led to an area to wash up.

The blonde was shown where he could rinse, being right on his previous thoughts, and was presented clothing once through. They were simple clothing, a little worn, but they felt right on him as he soon found himself in a seat by a table that had a map pinned to it by a few daggers. Thatch had trotted in with food on a dish and told him it was all his before leaving with a grin to the captain after he handed the large man a platter as well. So far on what Marco has heard, it seems to be true, and he began to wonder if his merman purposely led him this direction to find this ship.

 _It really was the luck of the Maiden._

"They didn't treat you fairly." The words had come from the captain who was enjoying his own food and sat across the table, not even bothered that their plates were on the map.

"No, they didn't… I hope they were eaten by sharks." The remark left the blonde scornfully and ate into his food, indulging since he hadn't had a meal this fair in size for a while. A light laugh had him stare to grey eyes and a grin was there as the man patted his hand to the table.

"I'm sure you are aware, but I'm Whitebeard."

"Marco." The introduction was returned as he tore teeth through some dry meat and a glint was in the older male's eyes.

"Join my crew, son. The Maiden did bring you to us after all." Food stopped by a mouth as the sailor looked to the other in surprise, partially wondering if he saw the merman, but disregarded that thought immediately.

"You seek the Maiden's embrace as well?" The words came out quietly, Marco wanting to know if he could linger around this ship or not. This string of chuckles rumbled as Whitebeard had a glimmer in his eyes.

"Of course, the Maiden bestows us with freedom."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The once sailor is now a pirate and could not have asked for more, grateful towards his merman. Marco would sometimes linger around the railing to stare into the ocean and, on occasion, the shimmering of fiery scales made him smile. It was like a guardian of sorts and he had a feeling other things were also the merman's doing.

Recently, one of the commanders took notice of the change of the stern as they sailed in a different direction. When they were about to right it, the main navigator claimed that they should stay that course instead since a storm was brewing and would have been bad if they stay their previous course. Someone claimed that the Maiden was on their side and the blonde couldn't agree more. Then there was a time when an enemy ship tried to sneak up, but some of the crew was awoken by a _strange_ thumping against the hull and went to investigate. Which led to them noticing the enemy ship better in numbers that weren't completely dragging with sleep lingering to lids. Another thing was the barnacles don't need to be scraped, someone noticing when they went to do the job with complaints before shouting in surprise. The barnacles were not there and they still checked, but it was almost without fail that they were gone before the couple week mark. When other ships from the fleet visited, theirs would be cleaned off as well during the time they lingered by.

 _He was sure it wasn't just coincidental._

"Who are you longing for?" The question should have been no surprise to Marco as he knew he got that way when looking off to the sea. Over the months, the blonde adjusted to life on the ship and was even being evaluated to be a commander, but they had set rules for the position and you must earn it. Whitebeard had faith in him and they had gotten closer, the former sailor placing the man comfortably in the father figure position along with his brothers.

"I will always long for the Maiden." They shared a chuckle at the answer, a breeze along the night air. The moon sat high in the sky, being almost full and gave plenty of light for them to see. A comfortable silence found them as Marco closed his eyes with an inhale and took everything in and couldn't help but feel right in place. "Can I ask you something, Pops?" This chuckle rumbled from the captain as he enjoyed when the younger male called him that, feeling accomplished for gaining another wonderful son.

"Of course, my boy." There was a pause in the air as Whitebeard patiently waited for his son to sort his thoughts.

"What are your view on mermaids?" The question was not expected, stunning the captain as he took it in with his own wonderment and let out a hum in thought.

"They are the children of the Maiden, if they exist that is. Though I would not doubt it since the sea below is still foreign to us all and we are at her mercy." The answer appeased Marco as he soon leaned on the railing and viewed out to the moon before tilting his head down to the water.

"Being charged as a criminal is not the only reason I was mistreated." The blonde began as he could feel curious eyes to his back and he sighed with a hand rubbing to the back of his neck. "I carry the mark from one." Fingers shifted to pull his collar down to show off the spot that he knew rested and noticed his captain shift to view it.

"A blessing from one of the Sea Maiden's children." Whitebeard sounded only a bit surprised and was shifted back to his spot with a low chuckle. "I have an ally with one as well and it's no wonder we have had such luck with the Maiden."

"You said you weren't sure if they existed, yoi." The remark made the captain lightly laugh with a hand patting to a shoulder as blue eyes stared up at him with curiosity.

"I was not sure, the brat never confirmed or denied it, so I was to believe on my own. The marking is enough to show that there is a possibility and by the way you speak, then I have no doubt now." A chuckle rumbled as Marco seemed to understand and soon grey eyes stared to his son. "The Maiden must embrace you highly for having one of her children so immersed with you." The blonde flushed lightly to that statement before frowning as the captain chuckled.

"She holds you high as well for having one of her children lead me here." A light surprise was there on Whitebeard on those words before rumbling again, receiving a smile from the blonde who enjoyed the moment. "Thanks, Pops."

"Of course, son."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The thundering clashes of his tail hit against the hull of an enemy ship, attacking where they least expect it and was able to crack some planks. Ace was satisfied with his work and swam back over to his ship's hull and checked it over. Everything was looking fine, the ship held herself well and had a double layer. She may lack a little in speed, but gained in her protection and defense. The merman attacked since the battle was fierce and he wanted to catch them a bit off guard, but that seemed to happen to him. Water resounded and he turned to notice his human sinking down, but not quickly whilst pulling out a small harpoon from his front near his shoulder.

What worried Ace most was the quick streak of white and grey heading his way, the pirate noticing immediately in the fogged red water. The merman was quicker as he swam over and noticed another pirate, someone he has known to be friends with his human, dive into the water. By the time the auburn-haired male got his friend, he noticed the shark before seeing shimmers of red. The merman rammed his shoulder into the shark to stun it for a mere second before it staggered off to a safe distance. Fins were flared out along biceps and the lower back of the brunette. A hiss resounded in the water as claws showed and teeth were sharp in threat, fins on the ears flared showing along with his hostility.

Amber eyes stared for a moment of surprise while beginning to pull his crew mate up, but then the merman turned to them. Dark pools were shining in some type of emotion that the pirate wasn't sure, but was startled when the brunette began to swim towards him. Panic showed as Thatch dragged his friend to the surface and found the small platform lowered to help anyone up. The auburn-haired male was pulling to Marco to help him on the platform, but the body tensed before he was yanked back into the water.

"Gah! Marco!" Thatch hollered in panic, alarming his other brothers on deck, who had been noticing their enemy begin to panic whilst retreating, and he waved arms around as he looked up to see a dark-haired male. "Don't let anyone in the water!" Surprise showed on why they would be told that and before anyone could protest, he moved to dive back into the water.

When the blonde was yanked down into the depths, he panicked as the grip moved along his body until he was peering to his merman. Fins were still flaring up as dark eyes were glanced sideways before looking soothingly to Marco and that calmed him. A hand was steady on his forearm as the other hand moved to tug at his shirt, buttons giving way into the water, and the brunette gave reassurance before moving. The head shifted as a cheek moved to rub along the inflicted wound with a soft cooing leaving him to bring his human comfort.

The noise startled the blonde, but didn't move as he took in the treatment as his shoulder was feeling better. Hearing the water disturbed, he shifted to view up at Thatch who was looking in confusion before flickering eyes to the side. A hiss was heard as the merman pulled away and was glaring to the side, blood lingering away from his face. Blue orbs watched as the brunette moved him, hands grasped his chest to push him upwards with a look of killer intent. That was shortly shifted as he began swimming away vigorously to the shark challenging him.

The pirates broke through the surface again and quickly moved to the platform to climb up. They bared themselves to the wood as the water sloshed around aggressively, the shark rolling on the top before a fiery red was there knocking the beast back from the platform. Thatch hollered to have the two pulled away, and they were at a quick pace as the crew who weren't pulling the ropes watched in amazement. Something with a red fin was taking on a shark, potentially protecting their brothers; even the captain was impressed.

Once on deck, Marco was watching over the railing in worry, though Rakuyou pulled at his arm to examine him. It didn't seem necessary as the shirt pulled away revealed the wound healed and the crew was questioning. _How did their brother suddenly heal from a dip in the water?_ The water suddenly grew quiet and what raised the blonde's anxiety was the clouding red spreading through the water. A silence was there as they all stared before he was cursing out, startling people as he moved to the platform.

"Lower me!" The words came out as he hopped back on the slab and the crew looked in confusion.

"No way! A shark is probably down there! No doubt more now!"

"Either lower me or I will dive in!" The glare of blue eyes made most cringe away in fear at the threat there.

"It tried to hurt you too! Well… I thought so!" Thatch was confused on what exactly he saw, not think any folklore would be _real_. No one understood that statement, but agreed that they didn't want their brother hurt.

"I'm not leaving him down there! Lower me!" Marco remarked again as he was losing his patience, his brothers voicing complaints and questions. Who was this person they are talking about? And in the water? It didn't make sense and a few more short complaints were stopped as Whitebeard stepped forward.

"Lower him." The firm tone had them gazing before they merely followed their father's words. Seeing the expression on their captain said it all, they needed to trust him on this case and do as told. The blonde was lowered closer and had eyes to the water, noticing the ripples again though they were smaller as if deeper in the water.

By the time he was halfway down the side of the ship, a body burst through the water and up at him. Arms responded on command, grasping onto the body as the merman shifted when a shark followed and almost snapped jaws to a tail. Crew mates stared in surprise as arms shifted to grip onto their blonde brother who was pulling the person onto the platform with him as a hand grasped to rope as the platform was tilting and swaying. Others had to help as the extra weight was unexpected and the crew began to pull them back up.

Marco had rested the brunette against him, feeling the gasping breaths calm, but he didn't like the red liquid on the tail that dribbled to the platform. The merman rested with his head to the crook of a neck and softly whimpered when twitching his tail or moving his shoulder. Hands were shaking lightly against a back as fingers gripped the shirt and lips let out another small whine when his tail throbbed in pain. They were back to the deck, men shifting to begin helping them move, still a little stunned on what was going on.

"Move him to the tub, son." Whitebeard mentioned, the only decent sized bath that would give their doctor enough room on board to examine the merman whilst have water is in the captain's quarters.

Without a thought, Thatch was there to carefully lift the tail as the blonde held his merman's torso and could feel hands still desperately gripping to his shirt. They wordlessly moved the whimpering creature to the tub that fit him perfectly whilst Rakuyou was soon following and looking immediately as water was filled to a low level, maybe six inches deep. Marco stayed with his merman, sitting in the tub with the other resting against him on his side as he ended up that way after they got his arms to move and grip to the pirate's arm instead.

"It's deep," Rakuyou began whilst splashing water to clear the blood before looking to it more with fingers lightly. "It just needs to be clot for now and plenty of rest." Water was splashed on the wound again before humming in thought and looked in questioning. "We can't use _our_ means of clotting; it would dry the scales."

"Seaweed," the voice was soft that even Marco was surprised, never hearing his merman before.

It filled him with a nice stir and he rubbed a hand comfortingly against the back, happy to know the fins were relaxed whilst in his hold. Blue eyes met his brother as the doctor nodded in understanding before moving to the door, sending the command to someone. They kept seaweed, helping with certain wounds and realized when they were to stop again that they would need more. People moved and slightly crowded, wanting to see a real merman, and that had the captain chuckling in slight amusement.

Marco was comforting his brunette, arms along his one were resting whilst hands grasped at his bicep with a small pressure. He figured it was the pain throbbing through his tails, so the blonde slowly moved his hand on the back to begin rubbing through hair. Dark locks were surprisingly soft in his touch, damp of course, but usually his would get rigid after being in the sea. A sigh came out of the merman, showing he enjoyed the treatment and rubbed his cheek to part of the exposed chest.

Muscles tensed, fins shifting to start standing and blue eyes quickly peered to his brothers being _too_ nosy. A glare left him to get them to start backing up, and noticed it had the merman relax a little as hands gripped. A breath left the blonde as he closed eyes tiredly and rested his mouth to the brown hair as he could smell the sea. Feet were shifting and a low hiss came out with some fins extended.

"Stay back, you are being nuisances!" Rakuyou quickly snapped out as he had been talking to the captain about it all and was displeased on his brothers' mannerism. Most whined out, but followed the doctor's orders and began ushering out of the room since they were practically glared the whole way out. A man with dark, curly hair slipped past the crowd and held out the box of seaweed. "Thanks, Vista." The man addressed grinned with a finger curling his mustache and let a chuckle leave him.

"I'll keep guard at the door." Vista spoke out, receiving a grateful look and the doctor moved to the side of the tub.

The merman was still flaring lightly, not wanting to be bothered in the new confining environment. Coaxing words were whispered by Marco as he viewed his brunette more. A fire red tail with fins starting at a deep red, but faded with yellow mingling to the ends. The torso is toned, arms as well, and he noticed the sprinkle of freckles on tanned skin before he saw it. A tint of purple showed on the shoulder away from his body and the blonde carefully moved his hand from hair to touch it. The fins trembled with the body and hands gripped as the body wiggled somewhat in the grip.

"Rakuyou, can you check his shoulder too?" The doctor was already thinking on doing so when he noticed the reaction and then nodded.

"I'm waiting for him to calm. I know nothing of mermaids or if they carry any poisons with their fins. Plus, if he could slap a shark like it was merely a tankard of ale, then I will not risk getting near his tail." A snort of amusement left Marco at hearing that all and soon coaxed the merman more who seemed to relax.

Dark eyes appeared from behind lids and gave a curious look to Rakuyou who stood with his box. The two stared as the brunette soon relaxed and let his grip on the arm soothe out as well. One last look had the doctor kneeling near the tub and set the box to the side. Seaweed was used to wrap around the tail after splashing it more and soon began to fill the tub whilst he continued. A relieved sigh was heard, the doctor taking that as a good sign before letting the water rise more and stood to wait. Once covering most of the tail, he turned it off before moving with his box that held a few strands of seaweed left. Coming up to the front side of the merman, he noticed eyes watch him as he carefully moved his hands to the shoulder. The body tensed at the unfamiliar hands being on his skin that was more sensitive than his scales. Marco rubbed to the firm back to keep him calm and heard the small whimpers of the bruising being touched.

"Did it hit you?" The doctor questioned, feeling as the shoulder was swollen with the bruising going with how bad it must feel.

"He rammed it." Not expecting his brother to respond, Rakuyou flickered eyes to the blonde in questioning. "When I was in the water, it was coming at me, but he rammed it to get it to back off." Concern showed on the doctor at hearing those words, frowning and grabbed some of the seaweed to drape over the bruise.

"Don't sit too long in the water, Marco. I know you want to be there for him, but it's not good for our skin." The remark came out as he viewed his brother who shifted legs a bit against the merman.

"I know…" It was a bit of a whine and Rakuyou chuckled at seeing the blonde sulking with a light pout showing. Something rare to see and he made no comment on it whilst moving to talk to their captain who most likely heard everything, but wanted to also give the two a minute.

Once the doctor left, shifting was there as the merman situated to have arms around his human and shimmed up to rest his head near a neck. The pirate did not move except to rest hands along the back and felt along the sun-kissed skin. A silence was there as Marco shifted his head against the other to show affection and heard the light hum of satisfaction.

"Ace." The blonde hummed out in questioning hearing the word and lips skimmed his throat. "My name is Ace." A quirk of lips showed a smile as the human moved his arms tighter and liked feeling those dull nails scrap slightly when digging into his shirt for a grip.

"Thank you for saving me, Ace."

"Mh, I protect my human." This snort was heard from Marco at the words before chuckling and moved a hand to trail fingers along the relaxed fin. A small shiver was there before hearing a sigh of content and lips were moving along skin. "Marco…"

"Hmm?" The reply had the merman grin as he felt a stir within him as their warmth filled him considerably.

"Marco," saying the name again, the blonde realized he was testing the name and smiled at that with another lazy hum of response. "It suits you, Marco." The chuckle sounded childish, surprising the pirate and began to realize that the other did seem young. Though, he wasn't quite clear on how aging worked with mermen and merely smiled. "I'm glad they are good to you; the sailors were asses." A laugh left Marco at the colorful language used and still felt surprised that he was so vocal.

"We're you the one messing with them with sea urchins?" The blonde asked in curiosity and felt a breath on his neck.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" That made a chuckle leave him as he could practically feel the pout the brunette must be showing against his neck. "Serves them right…" The mutter was there as the merman wiggled against the other lightly and soon Marco began shifting them.

"Ace," a hum was out as the pirate finally got the other to move and had part of him sitting to a thigh. It was the only way to get the merman to be in view to have dark orbs find blue and the two stared for a moment. They both thrummed in relief, having each other so close and even in a type of embrace. Marco went back to his train of thought, "are you feeling alright?" Concern was laced with his words as he let a hand cup a cheek, rubbing a thumb along freckled skin. A short silence followed, dark eyes viewing the human as if taking in his features before a brilliant smile showed.

"I just need a few days and I will be healed." Reassurance was there and the blonde sighed in relief before relaxing a bit more. Blue eyes caught Ace's fins on ears shift up and was looking to the doorway with a hard stare, though it relaxed a little when noticing it was Whitebeard peering in.

"Good to see my boys doing alright, guararara!" The captain laughed lightly and soon a movement was there, the merman on the edge of the tub with arms.

"Tell me stories!" An innocence was lingering around the brunette as he grinned to the captain who was laughing out before coming to sit by the tub.

"What's your name, brat?"

"Ace!" Another rumble was there and Marco enjoyed seeing his merman enthused with his father figure, just like with his other brothers. Likewise, Whitebeard was enthralled with the brunette who seemed to favor one arm as he must of felt the throbbing of the other with his bruised shoulder.

"You like adventures, son?" The captain asked with a grin and was amused seeing the merman nod in vigor. Dark eyes gleamed with excitement as he had heard about the man before, other merfolk clarified their standing of the human captain showing good or bad. So, Ace knew to not take things too literal until he asked the man himself.

"I've only heard other people's sides; you are the King of the top of the Sea! The Maiden's Warrior! Of course, I want to hear your stories!" The tail shifted a little in his happiness, but was careful with his wound.

"Maiden's Warrior?" Whitebeard questioned in interest, never hearing something like that and the merman was grinning wide with a nod.

"Mh, the warrior for above her berth! The man to protect her children resting below and going on _many_ adventures!" A surprised expression showed on the captain hearing all of this and Ace enjoyed the hand rubbing along his back. It was a wonderful sensation and had him calm his excitement a little as the rumble made him view to grey eyes.

"Then let's see, there was a time…"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Everyone was practically brimming in curiosity on how their brother was blessed by a child of the Maiden. It was all positive, really, but they were itching to know about it all. The first brother to meet the merman, besides the doctor, was Thatch and he practically hit it off with the brunette. Marco was surprised on how well his merman was adjusting to everything and made only a little fuss when the blonde had to leave the tub.

Of course, Marco explained the story to his brothers and they were impressed that it was that simple. Whilst Ace stayed in the tub while healing, the captain would stop in with some stories to tell to the merman, who enjoyed every bit of them. Even the simplest of stories had Ace grinning with excitement and wanting to know more. Whitebeard showed enough on how much he did cater to his new 'son' and made sure that the brunette was comfortable in his environment.

"You can eat your live fish when you get back in the water." A tongue was towards the auburn-haired male as he held a platter of cut up fish.

"It's more fun to catch them, though if my brothers were with me then we could eat a shark." The comment was made as Ace rested against the edge, shoulder already looking better with a tint of yellow, and his human shifted to look to him.

"You have brothers?" The question was out as Marco sat next to the tub, back to rest against it, and arms shifted to wrap around his neck.

"Mh, we got separated years ago, though… I'm not even in the same area as my colony. The demon of the sky caused a bad storm that caused everything to whirlpool and we weren't able to make it to safety before it sucked us away."

"You were caught in a hurricane?" Thatch asked in surprise as he set the platter on his crewmates lap and tan hands moved to grasp pieces and eat it gratefully. That always made the auburn-haired pirate happy that though the merman wanted to catch a live fish, he still praised his food.

"Hurricane? What's that?" Curious dark orbs viewed the cook who frowned a little at the thought of Ace being caught in something like that.

"It is basically like a giant, aggressive gale above and below the water." Marco remarked as he ate a piece of fish, amused by the hand snatching pieces.

"Oh, I guess so then." A hum came out in thought before sucking the piece of meat into his mouth and then rubbed his face against the side of the blonde's head. "You should come swim with me, Marco!" The chirp came out, tail flickering in the water and making it splash over the edge a little.

"I don't want to risk another attack, yoi." Marco replied as he shifted his head a bit towards the merman, but wasn't looking to him.

"They wouldn't bother us now. They just like to get an easy meal during ship battles. I'm sure they already wandered off somewhere else. Plus, you're not injured and they don't like to mess with me so they wouldn't even dare." A grin was wide as he gripped his human before snatching some food and munched on the pieces.

"I'll think about it." A cheer left Ace as he wiggled around some more, food finding him more as Thatch laughed.

"So, I got'a ask." The auburn-haired pirate stared in curiosity and got dark orbs flickered to him as he sat down next to them, back to the tub and an arm on the edge. "Since we have heard very many different folklores about mer— _folk_?" Thatch questioned for a moment and got a nod from the merman and he grinned before continuing. "I have always wondered; can merfolk change their tail into legs when on land?" The brunette stared in slight confusion before shaking his head, keeping his arms resting around Marco.

"No, we can't adapt… the only time that could ever occur is when a merfolk or even a human of the Maiden can make that choice as a second life." Ace mentioned as he kept a careful hold on his human and rested his chin onto his arm as he stared to the wall before them. "We don't know if it's fact, but a familiar name is in the human world to my brothers and I, so we assume it to be true." Curiosity was on both pirates present and amber eyes stared for a moment to contemplate on asking.

"Who? We may know about them." The merman shifted to view Thatch and gave a smile with a slight gleam in his eye.

"It's Lu's dad, his full name is Monkey D Dragon." Both pirates stiffened with mouths gaping and the blonde was turning to look to Ace in surprise.

" _Dragon_? Really?" Marco asked out in complete shock and the brunette had backed off so the other could move more freely. This confused look was there as Ace nodded in confirmation on what he said.

"He leads the Revolutionaries on the sea, fighting the government head on." Hearing the explanation from Thatch had the merman gazing with a shocked expression and hummed lightly.

"Oh, so he actually went through with what he always dreamed to do." Ace remarked in surprise and the other two could only blink with a muddled understanding. "Dragon saved us from the government some years ago, maybe five or seven, and he disappeared after that. We knew he was severely injured from taking on a ship by himself, but we only went back to the colony like he told us."

"Dragon used to be a merman?" The confusion showed on Thatch after hearing all that and received a nod.

"That explains a lot of things, guarararara!" The three looked to the doorway to see the captain stepping into the room with a grin. "May I ask if you know of a man named Shanks?"

"What? What about that cheeky man?" Though it came out as an insult, a grin was broad along the face with a tail thumping in the tub. The two pirates sitting near Ace were surprised that he knew of another human.

"Do you know who marked him?" A look of contemplation was there, a hand moving to rub to a freckled cheek and gave a hum.

"I guess he wouldn't mind…" The mutter was there as dark orbs had gazed to the ground for a moment in thought before flickering eyes to Whitebeard. "It was Luffy, he was fond of the man who saved him from being caught, like the stupid little brother he is." This irritated face was there in remembrance of what happened before sighing out. "Shanks agreed to it, not really sure what he was getting himself into. I don't doubt Lu went to him after we got separated, it would be for the best anyways." Ace mentioned as he looked to the captain with a grin and forearms kept him supported on the edge.

"So, you can find the people you mark?" Marco asked this time out, getting those dark orbs to him and that beaming grin.

"Aye! No matter where on this vast sea, I will always find my human!" A reassuring look was there as a hand reached out to pull the blonde over so a face was against the other's. "Marco is my only human, so I only feel his presence!" This light laugh was there as he enjoyed being with the pirate and heard a snort from him.

"That's good to know, yoi." The blonde commented whilst chuckling lightly, a hand coming up to pat at the arm around his neck.

"Oh yes," Whitebeard remarked out before giving a broad grin. "Rakuyou said you could go back in the sea now." That statement had Ace lighting up bright with a wide grin and squeezed his hold on Marco.

"Woohoo!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A few months passed and the merman was more acquainted with the men of the pirate ship, the Moby Dick they called her as she was the main ship for the fleet. Everyone got accustomed to Ace who would holler for his human or even just someone to talk to whilst swimming with the ship. Marco, along with Thatch on some occasions or even Izo, would come down on the platform to visit with him or even swim. They were weary at first, but after Marco went a few times, Thatch dared it and it made the merman happy to have company in the water. He was right, the sharks didn't even bother, them noticing on occasion when they happen to see one or two swim by, but that was rare.

During ship battles, no one was allowed in the water for a few days afterwards just so it would clear out. Most of the time, though, Ace would hit the hull to get the enemy ship to sink or at least damaged. When that happened, the sharks would linger around that ship more, knowing of what would come to them. It, in a way, made the merman relieved since his brothers were spared.

Oh, yes, Ace had been officially added into the family along with Marco reaching commander status. For the celebration, they had a makeshift tub on the deck so Ace could join in. After that they had a better one made, just for a purpose of having the male on deck, but a bit out of way. The merman had been excited to see it and grateful that they all were so accepting of him. Everyone was at peace with how everything was and happy to have a new hyper brother.

"Oi! Lavi and Curiel are approaching!" Someone hollered from the crow's nest as they peered through a spyglass, hanging onto a rope so he didn't fall forward. A ship, referred to as the Mora Neen, carried two commanders and the men under them.

They had been expecting the two, getting a letter of stopping in from a trusting crow that Lavi used as means of communications. The Moby Dick held doves to deliver messages out, taking good care of them by letting them loose to roam or go retrieve food, but they always came back. Others held a variety, such as Atmos with his hawk and Haruta with his raven. It was a great way and couldn't have found a better way.

"You hear that Marco? Thatch?" Vista hollered down as the two were below, Thatch in the water and the blonde sitting on the platform. A hand waved from the cook as he grinned wide and the merman appeared next to him with a grin.

"More people?!" Excitement showed as he flickered his tail and dipped under, Thatch laughing as he felt the swirls under him as Ace was swimming around his legs.

The two played in the water more, the auburn-haired pirate taking a break shortly after as they waited and the merman was latched to Marco as he was between the blonde's legs with arms around a waist. Words were used above deck after Whitebeard said the other two weren't needed and the other ship was docking. Noises were heard of greeting and they were lively chattering before Ace noticed as a man was leaning over the railing.

"By the Maiden! I thought you all were delusion'd by scurvy!"

"Lavi!" Thatch hollered in greeting as he waved from his spot and the merman let his resting body flicker the tail above water as it soon lowered into the water.

"You should swim with us!" Ace cheered excitedly as he moved away from his human and swam along the surface before turning to view the pirate.

Others had gathered with collected looks of shock and amazement before a shirt and bandana was to the side. Boots thumped to the ship with a sword clattering and Lavi was soon overboard with a holler and body scrunched in a ball. Ace squealed in joy as he dipped under the water to swim over to a new playmate and Lavi surfaced with a sputtering laugh as fingers touched his abdomen. The merman appeared after he stopped and was grinning to view forest green eyes and striking red hair was limp to one side of his head as the gel couldn't hold any longer.

"I'm Ace." The greeting came out as he grinned wide and could feel the other kicking legs and was practically hollering with excitement. Green eyes snapped to look up and was slapping the water to the side of them.

"I'm swimming with a merman guys! I can completely die peacefully now!" They laughed before Lavi's hand was grasped and Ace was swimming with him along the area near the ship. Thatch was soon joining along just shortly after and they all began moving around the water, Ace dipping occasionally, more of precaution but to also appear randomly around the two.

After a good playtime, Lavi and Marco went up top first before Thatch followed with Ace. The merman was thrilled to meet the others and after he was placed in his tub, water already filled within, he was meeting them all. He rested on forearms as his chest was to the slant of the tub, custom for him to relax with his tail covered in water. Curiel was amazed by his fins and got to feel them, along with some others braving as well. It amused Ace to no end and laughed the whole time.

Food had been handed out whilst they drank to the meeting of family and the Captain was in his chair whilst speaking with his commanders. They were happy to see the merman getting along with the men and let them all get their fill of a child of the Maiden. A serious discussion was passing lips of the superiors and try to keep the tension away from the rest.

"We lost only five together, but that's still too many." Lavi commented as they all held scowls of the news.

"So, Teach made sure to grab my attention, hrm?" The captain questioned with a grimace, it wasn't to answer since it was clear he was upset of the events that happened to his sons.

"Since we are sure of it now…" Curiel began to speak whilst glancing over to a certain brunette merman that was laughing out whilst munching on a piece of fish. "We have a feeling he might sail to see if it's true and have nothing but gold on the mind."

"Like hell he will lay a finger." Izo snapped as he held a sneer on stained lips and most agreed with his remark.

"That's why we won't stay far." That had the redhead mention as he didn't like the thought of someone napping their brother, especially since they just met.

"For now," Whitebeard began with a soothing face, "let's enjoy the night."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The Mora Neen had sailed after a few days of the two ships docked going to an island to the North whilst the Moby Dick sailed to an island at the East. As they docked the island, being a place they help in any way they can, people greeted them joyously and offered what they could, though it wasn't necessary. They felt that they were indebted to the crew for saving their island from the marines a few years back, so—to them—it was never a hassle.

On the island held a cove that Marco went to and met with his merman to have some time together. It was evident on how well they got along and how much they were connected. They grew stronger together every passing day and it was something that the crew never wanted to sever. The two made themselves comfortable in the cove, Ace having to be dragged over a lower part to dip into it.

"Mah, mah!" Water splashed as the brunette was lying between his human's legs and arms around a body that rested against a rock.

"Hm?" Marco hummed out in questioning as he was merely running fingers through damp brown hair and was enjoying lingering in the water with the other. They were in the shallow, just deep enough for water to cover most of the tail, the pirate's legs fully submerged.

"I stopped by the colony near here!" A bit of surprise was on the blonde as he viewed Ace with curious eyes and brows raising. "And they said Shanks had sailed through not too long ago and had a merman with him. I think it was my brother!" Excitement showed in the tone and Marco was shocked that the pirate would be lingering through this area not too long beforehand.

"I could always talk to Pops about sending a message to meet with them. Mentioning you should be enough for him to know why, yoi." Dark eyes stared up in full blown joy and the body shifted up to be before the pirate.

"Really?! You're the best, Marco!" Arms shifted to quickly grapple onto the stern neck and soon pressed his mouth to a cheek. This snort left the blonde as his merman was showing affection that he learned from somewhere that is what humans require when appreciating them. Marco didn't mind and rubbed hands along a firm lower back, feeling along scales and a fin.

When the pirate thought about it, a lot of great things have happened with the help of Ace. Not only did he help lead him to a ship where he would fit in, he has also helped protect the ship and his new family. They were all a family now, and Marco felt like he would never be able to thank the merman for all that he has done for him. Life not too long ago seemed so dull and exhausting, being forced as a sailor. Then now, he was so happy to have the life that he has had. Everything has happened for a reason and though it was rough at first, he couldn't be any better off.

"Thank you, Ace." A hand had moved along a freckled cheek as blue eyes stared into dark orbs.

"Hm?" Questioning was there, lips moving to show with his face of confusion and the head tilted into the warmth from his human.

"For being there for me." Those words caused this flicker of joy to go through Ace and he was beaming with a grin.

"Of course! I should thank you, too! I have had so much fun and couldn't ask for a better family! If anything, I am so happy to be here with you! My brothers would like you a lot, after Sabo would get done yelling at me for marking a human so recklessly." They laughed together at that before the merman shifted to press into the other with a hug, face burying into a neck. The blazing tail flickered in and out of the water to show his happy mood. "The Maiden really does love us."

"She really does, yoi."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Whitebeard agreed to messaging the captain of the Red Force and received a reply shortly after. They set sail to a common island, mostly inhabited by animals only. During the trip, taking only a few days' time, Ace was twirling through the air a lot in his excitement. The weather stayed wonderful and the crew couldn't help, but grin to see their merman brother so excited. Plus, it was a sight to see, red scales shimmering in the sun as he moved through the air before diving back under.

When the other ship had been spotted docked, Ace could barely keep himself back as he waited for his ship to approach. He eyed the water, but no one was in sight and he wondered if his brother did the same by having a tub on deck. Once the ship docked he moved in between only to quickly pop his head up and seen a grinning face.

"Yo! It's Ace!"

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Thudding was heard before Shanks moved and then a whirling body with flittering light red and yellow scales was there. The body landed into the water, a squeal of joy leaving Ace as he was soon attacked into a hug. Arms around his neck whilst he was shifted around a bit from the excited merman in his arms that found a waist. "ACE! ACE!"

"Lu~!" They soon began twirling and diving under the water to enjoy themselves and that left both captains laughing out.

Whitebeard was standing by the railing while the other was straddling the railing now and they looked to each other. The two respected each other, showing an underlining pride on how each could hold their own and keep their men close.

"Who would have thought you would be blessed by the Maiden!" Shanks mentioned whilst noticing a blonde standing next to the captain of the Moby Dick. He was pulling off his shirt and sash with his sandals as Whitebeard laughed out.

"We gained a member from the Maiden and in turn have gained the blessing! Guarara!" He laughed out whilst watching as Marco shifted over the railing before diving in without a word. In that dive, Shanks saw the marking and knew immediately it was the blonde who was close to Ace. "My sons have made the ship even more lively."

"Oh! Oh! I want'a go swim, too! Pops!" Thatch bounded over whilst leaning over the railing with a grin and got a laugh.

"Of course, my boy!" Thatch was already stripping to dive in next and another male from Shanks's ship was there eyeing the water curiously.

"Go on, Rockstar." The man had a tongue out with a mutter of 'by the maiden' before he soon joined in the water. "By sally wonder, this calls for a party!" Men from both ships cheered, making the captains laugh out in merriment.

In the water, the mermen were swirling around playfully and gave acknowledgement of the others who joined. They swam in a pattern of zigzags before moving to the now three pirates and popped heads out. The pirates were fixing themselves to linger in the water as the two mermen were floating by them easily.

"Lu, this is Marco and Thatch!" Ace mention as he pointed each out before swirling to be next to the blonde pirate and was grinning widely. "Marco is my human."

"Cool! This is Rockstar! He's one of Shanks's men!" The younger merman explained excitedly that his usual swimming partner joined him to meet his brother. "And I am super jealous you got to meet the Maiden's Warrior! So unfair!" He complained in a huff and showed a pout with puffed cheeks noticeable.

"But Shanks is cool, too, though!" The older brunette commented as he was next to his brother again as they grinned with arms finding each other again. "This would be so much better with Sabo here!" Ace said in a whine and the other agreed as they spun along the water, making the other three chuckle in amusement.

"Oi!" All them looked up to see Shanks give a big grin and wave. "Party starting shortly!"

"Food~!" Luffy cheered happily and they all began playing in the water as they waited some time before the party to truly begin.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The party was grand and the brothers shared a tub on Whitebeard's ship when celebrating. They all found the interaction funny and quite a sight since they told of their own stories to the crew members. Captains even listened, curious of how the mermen lived their lives, along with this Sabo fellow they mention boastfully. The two ships stayed docked for two days before parting in different directions and the brothers were happy to have seen one another. They both had realized, though, that they were happy with their life and would merely meet more occasionally since both their captains knew of one another. Plus, if any news of Sabo was heard then a message would be passed along to the other.

The Whitebeards sailed for a while, the Mora Neen still lingering nearby whilst sailing. They were headed to meet in an area with another commanding ship withholding Atmos and Blenheim; they were closer than others and if they could they would sail for another commanding ship. It was to be safe on the matter and collect in a higher group in case of an attack. That is what happened while sailing to their destination, Teach had appeared on his ship to take on the Moby Dick. Everyone had been informed of such matters could happen, all angered by the man's betrayal and fought tooth and nail.

Below the surface, Ace was flickering to view along the hull of the enemy ship in contemplation. It was different than what he was exactly used to, noticing as if it were netted along the bottom. A method to scrape barnacles was possible since the rope shifted and would make it hard for them to form properly. The battle raged above, but the enemy ship never drew close and the merman soon moved to swing his tail. It resounded against the hull, planning to break it and moved to swing once more. Ace knew it took some time, especially with a bit more newer wood, and he moved to swing his tail up.

Then he noticed the rope moving down the sides, panicking him as he realized it _was_ a net. Quickly maneuvering, he was going down before the net swooped from a side and he flipped into it more. The terror began to settle into his chest as he was stuck in the netting and thrashed to get out. He flickered eyes around, pulling on the net in panic, and desperately try to swim it down. When he breeched the water surface, he felt being scrunched and was breathing out desperately at the sudden change. A laugh was in the air as Ace struggled to be loose, but they had merely swung the net to the side of the ship. The jostled motion had him cry out in pain, muffled by the canon fire and hollers from both sides.

Panic was flourishing through the merman as he began to realize they wouldn't hear him and tried to break the rope. That didn't help as the man reigning him in kept swinging him against the ship harshly to the point it finally got to Ace. The merman was trembling as the last swing had his head finding the side and felt his vision blur. His struggles began to calm, already feeling dry and was breathing deeply in pants. It was like a human having a heat stroke when they weren't emerged somewhat in water.

Ace let himself be taken by the pulling abyss.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Ace!" Blue eyes stared to the water in worry whilst the man was on the platform above the water, knowing better than to go in when the battle just occurred. "Ace!"

"He still hasn't come up?" Thatch hollered to below as he had an arm wrapped in a bandage and gave a glance around the water for shimmering red.

"No," the tone came out in deep seated concern since they knew Teach may have been targeting the merman in the first place. It would make sense on why they didn't try to board and why they soon ran with their tail between their legs. Marco stared off towards the direction of where the enemy sailed off to, not even a speck visible anymore. "They… they had to of taken him…"

"Pops!" Thatch shouted out as their captain soon came over to see the distraught blonde on the platform. "We… We think Ace was taken during the conflict…" The words were quiet, the cook keeping it slightly down from the others for the time being. It should be evident, though, since Marco has been hollering for the merman for almost ten minutes now.

"Pull Marco up, son. We will set course after them. Vista! Get a couple doves!" Whitebeard hollered out whilst moving towards his quarters as he needed to pen some letters to the Mora Neen and to the other commanding ship they are to meet along with. Thatch started to get the other up with some help since his one arm was a bit useless right now. Once they reeled the other one up, the auburn-haired pirate was there with an arm over shoulders to give some comfort to his brother.

"They won't get far."

The ship set course after Teach's ship, Marco at the front as he stared along the horizon. There was a prickling sensation through his spine as he stared into one direction with scrutiny and just knew. It was like his senses told him that Ace was in that direction and he made sure they kept the directional path. Time felt forever slow for the blonde pirate as others would join him or bring the man something to eat and drink.

Everyone was perplexed of what has happened, but they knew that Marco was taking it a lot harder. The merman saved their brother and helped with their ship and battles. To have him gone is like having family being kidnapped and they wouldn't stand by for such thing. They made sure to be prepared and the navigator of the ship followed which direction the blonde was peering to more, knowing of the merman mentioning of a connection and the pattern of the man mentioning of direction. So, when he noticed Marco peering more off to the North instead of East, he directed the course to follow along with it before he could even speak.

They would find their brother.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A ship battle had engaged, the Whitebeards three ships enraged as they finally caught up. The Moby Dick was being a bit slower, but her counterparts Mora Neen and The Scarlett were taking each side of Teach's ship. They hooked the enemy ship as the Moby Dick waited behind with canons being ready to blow away when needed. Most crew switched ships for the purpose of overrunning the other ship and among them was Marco, who sole motive was to find his merman.

Pirates finally clashed after hulls collided together, The Scarlett reaching first against the ship and men were in disarray. Mora Neen shortly followed whilst they began pushing the enemy members. They knew with their numbers, it would not take much, but their focus was on their brother. Out of everyone, the blonde pirate baring the mark moved swiftly in the direction he could tell the other was. His blade met with anyone who tried to stop him along with a brother or two intervening so Marco could continue along his path.

Finding the bow of the ship, the pirate flickered eyes around and soon moved to the edge as he notice rope tied to the railing. Hands found the railing as he leaned over to notice Ace in the net sling with dark eyes flickering to him as hands shakily reached up for him. Lips trembled as you could tell he was dried out, the water barely in reach of him and he seemed to be making it from splashing water onto himself as much as he could.

"Marco…" The merman was shifting as he grasped the ropes and the voice was so weak sounding that the blonde pirate frowned in worry. He moved his blade to slash across the rope apart of the netting and the merman rolled out of the confines.

"It was you!" The shout had Marco spin and clash his sword with another, giving a sharp glare. "Zehahahaha! Hand over the blessing, you cretin!" Teach shouted in anger and began fighting against the blonde, who held the other back fairly well. It was evident that Marco wasn't as wicked as the other and not as many years of experience since he lived on an island before so he was slightly overrun. Though, no surprise was there as Teach pulled out a pistol to shoot his opponent in the leg before bringing his blade across the chest. The commander hollered out in pain and stumbled lightly before he was kicked over the railing.

"MARCO!" Crew members nearby who saw the other go overboard were shouting for their brother and immediately other commanders were on alert. No mercy was to be shown as four commanders moved to take Teach head on and didn't let him stand long.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace was practically gulping water when he fell back in to his nourishing berth and he wasn't surprised to see the sharks waiting. So far, the merman only saw the enemy crew in the water, as far as he was aware of, and let himself soak in the feeling of being in the water. He would gain his strength before trying for the hull, no net present now. As he finally found himself functioning and viewing people fall in the water, he looked to the new body in the water.

Dark eyes widened as he quickly swam over, giving warning hisses to the sharks. The few who had yet get a meal gave circles around them as Ace quickly grasped for his human in worry. Blue eyes were open, cheeks puffed as if he had barely caught his breath and the merman worked on getting his hands slickening to the wounds. At certain points, his fins flared more as he hissed towards daring sharks and quickly tried to heal his human. One had trailed off, but two more had joined the frenzy and Ace knew they would become bold soon.

When the wounds were healed, arms were around the blonde as he began to quickly swim towards the surface. He hollered for a rope, some noticing them as he kept his tail wailing to bat off the predators, but he was losing time. A rope was towards them and Marco was catching his breaths, still feeling a bit high with his adrenaline. The brunette quickly wrapped the rope around the pirate and tied it securely.

"Pull him up!" Ace hollered as he dipped under the water, circling his human as sharks showed slightly opened mouths, a means of preparing for a strike. He moved along with Marco who was being pulled closer to the ship and then that's when the sharks realized the prey being pulled away.

Three immediately darted for the pair, Ace smacking back one and another barely missed the pirate and then the third got a leg. A screech left Marco as the merman desperately drove his elbow into the nose of the beast. It let go, not causing too much damage to the pirate where the merman only had time to barely skim the wound along the thigh, not fully healing it as he was pulled from the water. Hands desperately reached for Ace and the merman had fingertips there as he was close to grip on before eyes widened and he screamed whilst being yanked under the water.

"Ace! Ace! ACE!" The pirate struggled in his bindings as he felt his heart clenching and a searing through his spine. "ACE!" He desperately cried out as the water was turning red rapidly with the sloshing of water and hands were grabbing to him as he was pulled onto the deck. Marco cared less of his injury as he fought the hands holding onto him to calm and he began to cry with hands going to his face. All he could feel was pain flaring through his spine and that aching in his stomach of knowing. The sound of battle barely a background noise as he had one leg propped up, the other practical dead weight at the moment because of his injury, and he curled in on himself.

Others stared, some peering over the railing to notice the sight of the sea being red as merely ripples were there now of the ship rocking. Pirates had begun pulling back as most of the enemy crew was panicked at their captain's defeat. They didn't know what to do as the other pirates unhooked away from their ship and as they heard the order strongly boom out from Whitebeard on the Moby Dick. Canons fired almost simultaneously at the enemy ship, taking hits on the sides and stern.

As the ships began to move away from the sinking ship, the Moby Dick was signaled over to the Mora Neen. It took some time, but as the mother ship pulled up beside—the captain already knew. The sight of the blonde sitting out near the mast with hands covering his face was evident enough, especially with him bandaged on the leg. Whitebeard moved to the ship to sit down next to the blonde who quivered lightly and he took notice of the mark on the back of the neck being faded. It had always stood bold, but now it was faded to show it still there and carefully he rested a hand to the head of the younger pirate.

"Even at the end… he still saved me…" The hoarse tone came out, strained, as Marco tried not to break down again. For a first in a while, the captain didn't know what to say as he carefully rubbed the blonde's back. Nothing could really be said in this situation and Whitebeard merely brought his presence as comfort. Anything said would make matters worse and Marco was too fragile at this moment for even a mere encouraging word, so they sat in silence as the crew went about doing what was needed, gazing to their brother in worry.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A month passed, Marco somewhat being better as he didn't spend his whole day away by himself—though his wound was partially the reason. Most didn't realize the deep connection and only frowned more when noticing the slightly lost look on their brother. It was as if he didn't know what to do with his life now and just aimlessly moved. They made sure to act as normal as possible, ignoring the faded mark on the back of his neck that he started to cover with a thin scarf around his neck. Mostly it worked and at the island they stopped in at, Thatch convinced him to go to at least walk around.

"This island has great dragon fruit!" The cook talked animatedly as the blonde merely looked off to the side, not focused to anywhere really. "Do you want to go look over there?" Thatch realized the blue eyes giving a longing in the direction and the question snapped him out of his trance to view his brother. There was a shrug, but the blonde would be lying if he didn't want to.

"I guess I am hungry." The mentioning was there since in the direction is a pub of sorts and stalls lining the sides with a few having food, so they began their way along. A woman had them moving over to look at the food she had, her husband it seems was cooking meat and had them in between bread like a simple sandwich, but the meat did look good. The auburn-haired male loved the new ideas forming and was getting one before he noticed his friend moving to wait off to the side. That had Thatch frowning with a sigh and rubbing the back of his head, he was trying to keep things lifted, but it still ate at the blonde.

"Marco!" The voice had both pirates snapping their heads to the side as a body soon jumped the mentioned man, arms gripped to a neck and had legs beside the hips. Marco wailed lightly before finally tipping back from his leg throbbing and he was groaning with the new weight after he met the ground. "Mah! Mah! You made it!" It was like the pirate was dreaming as he viewed who tackled him and seen the broad grin with freckled cheeks shifting up with it. Unruly dark brown hair was there and those dark eyes stared in pure joy at the sight of the blonde. Marco felt his heart flutter as he stared in confusion as on top of him was someone who was not of human just a month prior—or even alive.

"…Ace…?" The tone came out soft as blue eyes skimmed the male and noticed Thatch coming up beside them with confusion.

"Thatch! You should try those meat sandwiches! They are amazing!" A chirp was out as the shirtless male continued to show his excitement.

"Ace…?"

"Why are you all asking if it's me? I thought it was evident enough!" There was a huff and the blonde sat up with the male still in his lap to smack the back of Ace's head.

"Because you died on me!" The voice was strained and Thatch made sure that people were looking away with a good glare. A wince had left the brunette as he gazed to the other with a guilty gaze.

"I… I didn't want to bring that up…" The words came out softly and Marco realized the other must have been hurting just as bad. Not only that, he had no clue what the other went through to even be like this. Arms were around Ace as he pulled him closer and shoved his head into the neck.

"You're real, right?" The desperate voice came out softly and arms were around his head.

"The Maiden gave me a second life," Ace spoke quietly as the blonde held to him in fear that he was dreaming this event. "And I am so happy I get to be with you again, Marco." The two didn't care if people try to look on curiously, they were merely gripping to one another trying to shake the aching from their chests.

 _It really was the luck of the Maiden._


End file.
